


When siblings visit at the end of summer break

by Lake_Toya



Series: Running x Volleyball [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Actually most all of the Aotake gang is in here, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: So jfiacre wrote this series of fics with Kageyama of Haikyuu and Kakeru of Kazetsuyo being half brothers, and I liked the idea...Kageyama spends the last week of summer break at Aotake.There's not much plot here, just shenanigans and Haiji wanting alone time with Kakeru.





	When siblings visit at the end of summer break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [discomfort runs skin deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591649) by [jfiacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre). 



Kakeru ended the call on his phone with a long sigh. His half brother would be visiting for about a week, at the tail end of the summer break. Visiting was not exactly the right word though, it was more like having his mother dump Tobio on him to babysit while she and Kakeru’s stepfather go on vacation.

Kakeru hadn’t spent too much time with Tobio before, though they got along well enough, he surmised. All he really knew about his younger half sibling was what he had gleaned at some of the larger family gatherings - that Tobio was some sort of volleyball genius. He guessed at least that a liking for physical activity and sports ran in the family. Both of them grew up in Miyagi prefecture further north, but lived in different cities. 

A knock on his door followed by Yuki’s voice announced that dinner was ready. 

***

As always, Haiji had prepared dinner, and it wasn’t long before everyone thanked him for the meal around mouthfuls of food.

“Ah.” Kakeru tried to raise his voice above the chatter. 

“Kakeru, what is it?” Of course Haiji took notice first, silencing everyone across the room.

Nine sets of expectant eyes fell on the black haired first year.

“Ah. I got a call from home. My younger half brother is coming to visit for about a week in a few days…is it okay?”

The twins looked at each other and blinked. “A small Kakeru!” “I wonder if…”

Musa emphatically nodded his head, “I think it would be nice to meet your brother.”

“Of course he’s welcome, Kakeru. I assume you’ll need another futon in your room?” Haiji smiled brightly.

“Uhn.” Kakeru nodded in reply. He’d quietly tell Haiji later tonight about his younger half brother’s voracious appetite.

“Of course, I hope he doesn’t mind accompanying us on our morning and evening runs.” The fourth year added, still grinning.

“There’s the oni side coming out.” Prince remarked quietly at the side.

“Hah!?” Yuki actually looked surprised and laughed, “It sounds more like his brother’s stay is going to be running boot camp, rather than the end of high school summer vacation to me.

***

A few days later.

Yuki answered the door when it rang, only to come face to face with.. Well, with a much taller looking Kakeru, dressed in a tshirt, track pants and running shoes.

“Ah, you must be Tobio-kun. Come in.”

“Thanks.” Kageyama replied, unsure of how to act in a college dorm. He shifted his bag on his shoulder instead.

“You look like you do sports too? I hope you like running.” Yuki commented with a sly grin.

“Er… ahh…” Kageyama’s face contorted, as if he was unsure of how to reply.

Yuki knocked on Kakeru’s door, “Hey, Kakeru, your brother’s here.”

The announcement drew more than one resident out, everyone being curious to see what Kakeru’s younger brother looked like. The twins from the stairs could be heard commenting about how tall Kageyama was, and even Haiji poked his head out from the kitchen to have a look at the younger sibling. 

“Hey. My room’s here, you can drop off your things.” Kakeru saw how uncomfortable his half brother was getting from all the attention. Another thing he guessed he had in common with Tobio.

Kageyama took that out to quickly dash to Kakeru’s room, away from the curious looks and chatter.

***

“MEAT!” The dorm occupants eyes gleamed when they saw that Haiji had made beef stew on rice for the evening meal.

“Of course! It’s Tobio-kun’s first night with us, we should welcome him properly to Aotake.”

Jota and Joji turned to the high school boy and hugged him, “Thank you for visiting!”

“Ack!” Kageyama stumbled backwards a bit at the sudden attack by the twins, only to be rescued by his older half brother tugging on his arm to sit beside him at the table.

Dinner was a fairly rowdy affair. Yuki tried to give Kageyama beer, which Haiji quickly snatched away. “He’s underage!”

The twins kept peppering the high school boy with questions about his life and sports and school. “You have a girl manager? Lucky!”

Even Nico-chan seemed curious by Kakeru’s younger sibling. “You’re quite a tall one, aren’t you? You seem to have what...about 10cm on Kakeru here.”

“Well, see how much he eats. Of course he’ll grow.” Yuki commented lightheartedly, pointing to how the boy was shovelling his second bowl of rice and beef stew into his mouth.

After more random tales by the university students, including talk on how to pick a school to go to, dinner finally died down, and one by one, the Aotake residents dispersed back into their own rooms. 

“Kakeru, I think it’s your turn to do the dishes.” Haiji tipped his head to the side, pointing to the chores list on the wall. 

“I can help.” Kageyama spoke softly.

Kakeru nodded a quick thanks as the two of them gathered the various plates and pots and pans to the sink.

Haiji didn’t leave though, choosing to stay and observe the two siblings. They really did look and act alike, down to their mannerisms and facial expressions. The only difference was he had to crane his neck to talk to the younger one. 

“Hmm, Tobio-kun, did Kakeru tell you we’re the university track and field team?”

Kakeru whipped his head around to look at Haiji, eyes wide. He already knew what was coming.

“No, Haiji-san. But I can guess it from all the shoes at the entrance.” Kageyama answered, “Why?”

“All the residents of this dorm go on a morning and evening jog. We meet just outside at 6am.” The brown haired man smiled.

Kageyama’s mouth formed an “O” shape while Kakeru sighed. “What Haiji-san is trying to say is that he’s conscripting you to train with us while you’re here.”

“It’s okay. I’ll go with you.” Kageyama replied. After all, it wasn’t bad to keep in shape during his time off anyway, right?

***

Later in the evening while Kageyama was taking his bath, Kakeru took the opportunity to knock on Haiji’s door.

“Come in.”

Haiji was sitting on his futon, book in hand as he looked up, “Ah, Kakeru.”

“Haiji-san.” Kakeru took a seat on Haiji’s futon where the older man patted a space beside him, indicating that he should sit.

“Thanks for making all the extra food for Tobio.”

“It’s not a problem.” Haiji laughed, “Though you weren't kidding when you said he had an appetite. I guess he’s still growing. He’s got good legs too, it seems.”

“You were LOOKING at his legs?!?” 

“Not like that! It’s just that he was wearing shorts!”

“Of course like that! You were looking to see if he could keep up running with us!”

“Well, okay, like that, yes.”

“Wait. What way did you think I was implying?” 

“That I was being a… you know, never mind, Kakeru.”

A quiet chuckle came from the younger man, a sound that not many at Aotake had heard, save for Haiji.

“You know, it’s too bad you can’t spend the night in my room with Tobio-kun here.” Haiji gave a lascivious grin, while giving Kakeru a quick peck on the cheek.

“Haiji-san, stop acting like a perverted old man. And stop staring at my younger half brother’s legs too” Kakeru joked back.

Haiji had the good sense to look offended by the comment before pulling Kakeru close for a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Tell Tobio-kun you're sleeping over."

"No, Haiji-san."

***

Kageyama saw Kakeru stepping out from Haiji’s room as he was returning to his older sibling’s dorm room after a bath. 

“Ah, Tobio, finished?” 

Kageyama nodded. 

“Come, let’s roll out your futon then.”

“I’m didn’t know college students slept so early.”

“We run in the morning, remember?”

***

It turns out that Kageyama wasn’t bad at running. He kept up at the beginning, but just slowed down about halfway to the river bank. Still, for a first time, he did admirably. 

“You’re pretty good, Tobio-kun.” Shindo commented and smiled at Kageyama.

No answer was forthcoming from the high schooler though, as Kageyama laid on the grass limbs splayed out. His legs were aching and lungs burning, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. He thought he was in decent shape. Karasuno’s volleyball team regularly went running to keep up their physical fitness, but this. Running this distance in such a short time was utter madness. So this is what Kakeru did. He had a new appreciation for his older half brother’s ability.

Speaking of, he turned his head ever so slightly to catch the sight of Haiji throwing an arm around Kakeru. The two seemed to be on pretty friendly terms. Lots of guys on sports teams seem to have this sort of camaraderie, Kageyama had observed.

After a few more minutes, Haiji’s voice called out, “Let’s head back for breakfast!”

At that Kageyama’s ears perked up. He wasn’t looking forward to the run back, but at least there was the promise of food at the end. And Haiji’s cooking was pretty good.

“Come, Tobio.” Kakeru held an outstretched arm to pull his younger half brother up.

***

After breakfast, Kakeru and Kageyama once again helped with the dishes, while Haiji fussed around in the kitchen. He really was there because he wanted to see how Kakeru and Tobio got along, because really, he should know something about his boyfriend’s family.

“How was running with us this morning, Tobio-kun?”

“I felt like my legs died.”

Haiji laughed, “No seriously. How was it?”

Kakeru let a small laugh escape his lips.

“I can’t believe you run that far, that early in the morning.” Kageyama’s blunt reply came.

“Ah, you’ll get used to it.” The older man replied.

Kageyama wanted to say that he didn’t want to get used to it, but instead chose to ask something that was on his mind since earlier in the morning.

“Haiji-san, are you and my older brother…”

“Yes.”

“Wait! What!? Haiji!” Kakeru almost dropped the plate in his hands at Haiji’s casual admission.

“Oh.” Kageyama’s mouth once again formed an “O” 

“Tobio, don’t tell mom. And Haiji!” 

“Eh? But he asked.” Haiji tilted his head to the side, trying to give an innocent look.

Kageyama looked back and forth between Haiji and Kakeru, clearly confused. 

“I was just going to ask if you were team captain and co-captain.”

***

End. (For now)


End file.
